


our destiny starts - now

by ackermanx



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: you've never really had a family.





	our destiny starts - now

**Author's Note:**

> i got into this fandom 3 days ago. 3 days ago. i hate how predictable i am with found family.
> 
> don't really know if this fic makes sense to anyone else other than me, but i sure hope it does because it hurts . it hurts, debra

you've never really had a family.

 

* * *

 

you laugh and you joke, but it's all just a thinly veiled front for how much your gut twists every time a stranger squeals your brother's name.

you think you've had it easy - you and your brother both - but you're not good at communicating your feelings and he doesn't think he belongs here, so are you two making things better or worse?

you want to do what's best for the group, you really do. it's getting harder, though, because you've never been able to separate yourself from your emotions well and you have many, many emotions about being an idol.

 

* * *

 

 

you've never really had a family, and now you don't really know how to function in one.

 

* * *

 

 

you've spent all your life, all your emotions, all the impulses one human could reasonably have looking for your sister. she's the only thing you have and you'd do anything to make sure that she's safe - these people say that they can help, but can they really?

you don't trust easily, because repressing your desires is easier than being told you don't matter. these people - they tell you to open up, they tell you it's okay, but it's so much easier said than done.

you've tried to make friends, don't people usually like a good handsome man or two? but this...this feels like more than friendship, this is something  _bigger_ , and you'll be damned if you let them rip themselves apart.

 

* * *

 

 

you've never really had a family, but you think that this is the closest you'll ever get.

 

* * *

 

 

you have a manager, her name is Tsumugi. she brings out the best in all of you somehow, even with all of the trouble that you've given her.

"you," she points out when you've had a particularly hard day. "you're more than your brother, you're the beloved leader of IDOLiSH7. you smile more and are more willing to help others when they need it. you're the backbone, the one that everyone goes to for moral support. you're the 'leader,' but not just because you're the oldest - it's because you care so much about us, too.

"you're the biggest self-proclaimed idiot that I've ever met and you never think, but you speak from the heart and that's good enough. you worry about everyone and it's great, it's heartwarming, until you get yourself so sick you can't even move. I'm the manager, yeah? let me pick up after you guys every once in a while.

"and I'm not going to let you guys tear each other apart, either. so whatever happens, we go forward as one team. one family. okay?"

 

* * *

 

 

you've never really had a family, but this is a start.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @axlotlols nagi committed tax fraud


End file.
